1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape dispenser, and more particularly to a tape dispenser with cutter shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional tape dispensers are provided with means to protect user from hurt by cutter. Typically, such means include a movable cutter or a movable shield. The movable cutter is received in the dispenser in a normal condition and moves out when user wants to cut the tape off only. The movable shield covers the cutter in a normal condition and moves off the cutter when user wants to cut the tape off.
Both of the movable cutter and movable shield are provided with a spring member to return the cutter or shield. The spring member usually is an independent element, which means it needs more steps to assemble the spring member on the tape dispenser.